


Ego

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, F/M, John "Three Continents" Watson, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's date doesn't go as planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ego

“So how was the date?” The sharp tongue bit down on the final “t” viciously.  
  
“It was fine,” the doctor replied quietly, hanging up his coat.  
  
“It’s barely nine o’clock, John. Trouble in paradise?”  
  
“I’m just… tired.”  
  
“Tired? You were in bed until ten this morning.” Sherlock’s piercing eyes swept over him.  
  
“Don’t say anything, Sherlock,” John warned.  
  
“Oh! By _tired_ you mean you weren’t able to perform?”  
  
“Hey! I was able to perform just fine, thank you very much. She was just a bit… not my style.”  
  
“I’m sure you were adequate,” Sherlock offered, attempting to be supportive.  
  
“’Adequate’?! I’m pretty sure I was more than ‘adequate,’ you prick,” John growled, slumping into his chair. “I’m fucking three-continents Watson and you’re…”  
  
“Somewhat inexperienced in comparison to you,” the dark-haired man offered, a bit contritely.  
  
“Somewhat inexperienced? Sherlock, you’re a virgin!”  
  
“Says my brother.”  
  
“No. You admitted it last month.”  
  
“I was on painkillers.”  
  
“Still counts.”  
  
“And it’s irrelevant.” He stared hard at the ex-army captain. And then sudden enlightenment made his eyes open wide. “Oh!” he exclaimed in excitement. “I see it now!”  
  
“See what?”  
  
“She _really_ wasn’t your style, hmm? A bit _dominant_ , perhaps?”  
  
“Maybe… how did… oh, just shut the fuck up.”  
  
“It’s more than that rather obnoxious mark on your neck. It’s your _ego_ that’s got bruised.”  
  



End file.
